jogosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Joey Drew (Bendy And The Ink Machine)
"Henry, venha visitar a antiga oficina... ...há algo que preciso lhe mostrar." Joey Drew é um velho amigo de Henry e fundador dos Joey Drew Studios, conhecido por apresentar os populares desenhos Bendy dos tempos passados, tanto como diretor quanto como escritor. Joey também escreveu um livro de memórias / animação intitulado "The Illusion of Living", que foi aclamado pela crítica pelo público em geral. Ele usou a Ink Machine para criar desenhos animados vivos, mas eles acabaram sofrendo mutações nas tentativas que deram errado. Inicialmente fundando a empresa com Henry, é a mensagem de Joey para seu antigo parceiro de negócios, 30 anos depois, que atrai Henry de volta ao antigo estúdio. Em Bendy e a Máquina de Tinta, ele é mencionado várias vezes do Capítulo 1: Imagens em Movimento para o Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais nos registros de áudio espalhados pelo estúdio pelos outros funcionários e até deixa alguns de seus próprios registros de áudio para trás. No capítulo 5: The Last Reel, Joey finalmente faz uma aparição física no final, quando Henry visita seu apartamento. Como insinuado por poucas mensagens secretas ocultas e alguns de seus registros de áudio em Bendy e a Máquina de Tinta, e reivindicações contadas por Norman Polk de Dreams Come to Life, Joey é altamente presumivelmente o antagonista insincero da franquia Bendy. Caracteristicas Sua aparência somente vista apenas no final do capítulo 5 do primeiro jogo, é da época atual de 1963, Joey é um homem de meia idade, de olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos e bigode fino. Devido à sua idade atual, Joey tem dificuldades para caminhar enquanto ainda consegue se levantar e caminhar até certo ponto. A cadeira de rodas que ele possui é seu uso para ajudá-lo a se movimentar quando necessário. Joey é otimista em geral, o que o revela um tipo de viciado em trabalho (em outras palavras, "trabalhador compulsivo"). Falando com um forte e distinto sotaque ocidental, o próprio Joey, na sua época passada, possui a personalidade de um grande pensador e sonhador, um homem com grandes aspirações por si e por sua empresa. Alegando que essa crença pode atrair todo mundo de qualquer lugar do mundo, a atitude maior que a vida de Joey provavelmente foi um importante ponto de venda para Henry ao iniciar o estúdio. No Bendy e na Ink Machine, as outras fitas deixadas para trás por muitos funcionários do estúdio de animação pintam uma imagem diferente sob a fachada. Com inúmeras referências à dura ética de trabalho de Joey, uma mente constantemente desconsiderando idéias antigas para novas, e suas excentricidades em relação às ofertas aos deuses, a personalidade ativa de Joey sugere um lado mais obsessivo de seu trabalho que lentamente começou a alienar sua equipe. Aparentemente, ele parece um homem jovial, carinhoso, apaixonado, mas exagerado, que deseja que os outros realizem seus sonhos, mas, como escutado em seu registro de áudio no capítulo 4,tudo isso é apenas uma fachada, como na realidade ele parece ser um trapaceiro ganancioso, manipulador, egoísta e insensível que só se preocupa com seu próprio ganho e está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ter tudo. Ele parece se importar pouco com seus funcionários, vendo-os como dispensáveis. Isso é evidente quando ele é ouvido falando sobre sacrificá-los para realizar seus desejos. Quando ele aparece no capítulo 5, ele parece estar arrependido e arrependido, percebendo que suas ações eram erradas e o que Henry fazia era certo. Aparições no jogo Bendy And The Ink Machine Capítulo 1: Imagens em Movimento Em algum momento antes dos eventos do início do jogo, Joey envia uma mensagem a Henry, convidando-o a voltar à oficina, alegando que algo especial está esperando que ele encontre. Que algo seria a máquina de tinta. Não demorou muito para Henry descobrir o cadáver duplicado e imperfeito de Boris, perguntando o que Joey estava fazendo para tornar um desenho animado real e morto. Um cassete diário gravado por Wally Franks explica mais sobre como o Ink Machine funciona. Wally afirma que Joey ordenou aos trabalhadores do estúdio que doassem coisas de suas estações de trabalho e as colocassem em cada pedestal da sala de descanso para ajudar a "apaziguar os deuses". A cassete de Thomas Connor reclama que ele teve o suficiente para reparar os tubos de Joey por causa de suas próprias lutas em consertar os tubos de tinta, sem mencionar o barulho alto vindo da máquina de tinta. Capítulo 2: A música antiga Joey é mencionado por vários outros trabalhadores conhecidos do estúdio em mais fitas do diário, como Norman Polk e Sammy Lawrence. De acordo com as fitas do diário de Sammy gravadas quando ele ainda era humano, é revelado que Joey foi quem comprou a Ink Machine para a empresa. Sammy reclama que o vazamento constante dos canos o distrai de seu trabalho, sugerindo que Joey pouco se importa com os sentimentos de seus funcionários sobre a Máquina que afetam suas vidas profissionais. Também é revelado que Joey tem algum tipo de santuário, assim como Sammy. , mas ainda não foi descoberto. Depois de observar o estranho comportamento de Sammy em relação à cabine de projeção para acessar seu santuário, Norman estava debatendo se deveria ou não conversar com Joey sobre o que Sammy estava fazendo. No entanto, Norman então admite que Joey tem suas próprias peculiaridades, sugerindo peculiaridades estranhas que são tão ruins, se não piores, quanto as de Sammy. Capítulo 3: Ascensão e Queda Joey é mais uma vez mencionado por mais trabalhadores do estúdio e até deixa uma fita dele para trás se o jogador escolher a sala do Caminho do Demônio. Shawn Flynn, uma das pessoas responsáveis pela fabricação dos brinquedos baseados em Bendy, Boris e Alice, reclama que Joey ficou furioso ao ver que alguns dos bonecos Bendy tinham um sorriso levemente torto como sujeira. Shawn comenta que o perfeccionismo de Joey é inútil, pois não ajuda na situação dos brinquedos de Alice não estarem vendendo bem. Susie Campbell, a dubladora de Alice Angel, menciona Joey algumas vezes. Durante um almoço com ele, ela comenta como Joey é muito encantadora para ela, chamando-a de "Alice" como sua personagem, algo que ela gosta. No entanto, sua breve paixão por ele é interrompida quando outro diário na sala do Caminho dos Anjos revela que ela foi substituída como dubladora de Alice sem sequer ser informada. Se o jogador escolher a sala "caminho do demônio", o diário do próprio Joey poderá ser encontrado no meio da tinta. Joey diz que ele começou sua carreira a partir de nada além de um lápis e um sonho, explicando sua filosofia de que a crença pode levar as pessoas a fazerem qualquer coisa, até ter a capacidade de enganar a morte. Quando a fita termina, ele comenta que o pensamento de enganar a morte é bonito e "positivamente bobo". Grant Cohen, contador da Joey Drew Studios, fala sobre como Joey não diz nada sobre suas idéias para a empresa aos funcionários do estúdio. Grant termina o discurso, lamentando o novo e caro projeto secreto de Joey. A fita do diário de Henry também não lisonjeia Joey. Afirmando que Joey é um homem cheio de idéias, mas nada mais, Henry lamenta que seu parceiro de negócios não esteja dando o seu quinhão de trabalho como eles concordaram quando começaram o negócio. Ele também comenta que os altos padrões de trabalho de Joey o impediram de ver Linda por dias. Quando Henry afirma que tem uma idéia para um novo personagem, isso sugere que Joey não é responsável pela criação real dos personagens do estúdio. Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais Joey é mencionada pela primeira vez por Susie Campbell em sua fita, onde ela conta como Joey está dizendo coisas "a portas fechadas" sobre ela e que ele quer lhe dar uma oportunidade. Susie termina a fita comentando que ela tem algo planejado para ele. A segunda menção sobre Joey é de Bertrum Piedmont em seu registro de áudio, no qual ele comenta sobre como Joey o chama de "Bertie" (já que Joey realmente gostava) como um apelido infantil na frente de pessoas importantes e descreve como Joey quer receber crédito. para Bendy Land. Mais uma vez mencionado por Bertrum em seu segundo último registro de áudio antes de sua batalha contra o chefe, ele repreende Joey por tentar tirar o crédito do parque, pois Joey pensou que iria decidir chutar Bertrum e esquecê-lo. Em seu outro registro de áudio pessoal encontrado no departamento de manutenção inundado, conectado ao Storage 9, Joey começa a abordar aparentemente os sonhos, como no registro anterior, antes de abandonar o ato alegre para revelar sua verdadeira personalidade; referindo-se a suas linhas dadas como "lixo" para consumidores em potencial e exigindo que os escritores acrescentem mais referências a sonhos em seus discursos antes de perceber que ainda estava gravando, ele está gritando com alguém para desligar algo (seu próprio registro de áudio ou um registro ativado). máquina), antes de ser exposto. Ao usar a Seeing Tool, ela revela a mensagem "Esse é o Joey que eu conhecia" na parede atrás. Capítulo 5: O Último Reel Quatro dos registros de Joey Drew podem ser encontrados neste capítulo, um dos quais aciona o evento final do jogo. Seu primeiro registro de áudio está na entrada do lobby da administração, na qual Joey comenta sobre os "rumores" de que o Studio está passando por dificuldades financeiras, afirmando que essas afirmações são falsas e que alguns "incompetentes dos bastidores" estão duvidando de sua liderança. Para a última acusação, ele diz que, por ser um líder, Joey está sempre dirigindo o barco e olhando a bela foto. No final, Joey diz que suas obras precisam acreditar e confiar em seu líder, que é Joey. Seu segundo registro de áudio está na seção de administração, perto de uma estação Little Miracle, onde ele é visto conversando com Thomas Connor, enquanto ele inicia o endereçamento de áudio para ele como "Tommy". Neste áudio, Joey comenta sobre uma figura estranha no escritório de Thomas e diz que, se ele está reclamando que é impossível criar um personagem de desenho animado real devido às criações de tinta não terem alma, ele é o proprietário de milhares delas, implicando que ele planeja usar suas obras como moldes para os caracteres de tinta. Seu terceiro áudio está localizado dentro de seu escritório, no qual ele conversa com Susie Campbell sobre como ele acredita que seus personagens são mais do que apenas isso e que eles estão vivos. Joey expressa seu amor pelo personagem Alice Angel e pergunta se ela quer dar vida a Alice mais uma vez. Joey é referenciado por Thomas Connor em seu registro de áudio. Nesse registro, Thomas comenta com a Corporação Gent sobre a situação da Máquina de Tinta, reclamando que o que Joey está pedindo está começando a se tornar mais mágico que a engenharia. No último registro de áudio de Joey, ele comenta com Henry sobre como os dois criaram a própria vida, falando sobre os personagens nas telas, no coração dos fãs e provavelmente sobre o uso da máquina de tinta. Ele então fala sobre como Bendy começou a perder espaço na mídia, tornando-se uma sombra do passado. Joey então fala como Bendy estava lá no começo, mas nunca tinha visto "The End". Joey Drew faz uma aparição física real no epílogo pós-capítulo 5, depois que Beast Bendy é derrotado. Henry é levado para o apartamento de Joey Drew. Ele monologa por um tempo, informando a Henry como ele escolheu o caminho correto e tinha uma família. Joey, no entanto, seguiu um caminho pior e forjou um "império torto". Joey encerra seu discurso dizendo as mesmas palavras que Henry vê no início do jogo; "Venha visitar a antiga oficina...há algo que eu quero lhe mostrar." Na cena pós-créditos, foi mostrado que Joey Drew possui uma pequena máquina de tinta em tamanho miniatura dentro da outra sala e, aparentemente, tem uma sobrinha sobrando com ele. Aparições em Bendy In Nightmare Run Nota de Joey na introdução de Nightmare Run. Joey não tem necessariamente um papel importante em nenhum lugar do jogo para celular Nightmare Run, além do mencionado em sua mensagem de introdução antes de iniciar o menu de seleção de níveis, com as palavras revelando bastante familiares à sua nota de mensagem para Henry em Bendy e a Máquina de Tinta; "Há algo que eu preciso te mostrar." - Seu melhor amigo, Joey Drew Outras Aparições * Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dreams Come to Life. veja mais em Bendy wiki Galeria Categoria:Bendy And The Ink Machine Categoria:Personagens